leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiawe's Charizard
Kiawe's Charizard (Japanese: カキのリザードン Kaki's Lizardon) was one of the two original acquired by in the Alola region prior to the start of the , having received it from his grandfather. Kiawe often uses it as a Ride Pokémon. History With Kiawe's grandfather Prior to the start of the , Charizard used to be under the ownership of Kiawe's grandfather. Sometimes, he would take his grandson along for the ride to teach him how to fly Charizard. With Kiawe Ever since Kiawe's grandfather gave Charizard to him, Kiawe has used it as transport, usually from his home on Akala Island, to Melemele Island, in order to attend the Pokémon School. He also uses it in his job of delivering his families own dairy made products to places on Akala and other islands in Alola. It first appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, where Team Skull members Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp tried beating Kiawe in a battle so they could steal Charizard. While Kiawe beat them with Charizard chose to lay down and relax, unworried about the battle. Starting in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Charizard has been used by Kiawe as his Ride Pokémon during the Ultra Guardians missions. In Twirling with a Bang! it helped to create the Super Special Pokémon Fireworks move, distracting the wild and long enough for them to be captured. In I Choose Paradise!, Charizard joined the rest of the Ride Pokémon on a trip to the Pokémon Paradise Resort for a day of relaxation. During the day Charizard enjoyed a hot spring and massage alongside his Trainer. Later in the day stole some of the groups Pokémon, but failed to restrain the Ride Pokémon. Together they managed to rescue them and used a combined attack to send Team Rocket blasting off. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Charizard joined the Ride Pokémon on a pursuit to stop from attacking and absorbing . Charizard managed to hit it with Flamethrower, allowing , , and to attack it as well, though it shrugs the attacks off and retaliates. In Securing the Future!, Charizard joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Charizard was used in SM107 to fly Kiawe from Poni Island to the Ruins of Life after Ash, his Pokémon, and the rest of Kiawe's Pokémon had been imprisoned by . At the ruins, Kiawe encountered , and begged it to give him some of its scales to save his friends, but it refused to do so without a battle. Without hesitation Charizard volunteered, but was no match against the Land Spirit Pokémon's attacks. After saving Kiawe from some collapsing ruins, the two fled into the air, only to be hit by Tapu Lele's . Kiawe struggled to think of what to do, but remembered a lesson his grandfather had taught him, helping him to land a direct hit with Aerial Ace. Impressed with the two, Tapu Lele gave Kiawe some of its scales and left. Charizard then flew Kiawe back to Poni Island, but was unable to return to the Ruins of Hope. Kiawe recalled Charizard and ran the rest of the way. At the ruins, Tapu Fini used the scales Kiawe had brought to heal Charizard and handed Kiawe a Flyinium Z. Kiawe and Charizard then proceeded to perform together. Personality and characteristics Charizard is a very relaxed Pokémon. In Alola to New Adventure!, it chose to sleep where it was while Kiawe and his were battling Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp over its ownership. Although it is usually a calm Pokémon, it can become angry, as seen before Kiawe battled the s, when they said that they wanted to take Charizard for themselves. In the same episode, despite wanting to sleep, it perked up after brought up the fact that he just spotted . Unlike most Charizard, it is unafraid of water, as shown in I Choose Paradise! when it willingly went into a hot spring. It was even revealed by its Trainer that it likes to take long baths. Much like the rest of Kiawe's Pokémon, it enjoys Poni Island , as shown in SM106. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Slash|2=Fire Punch|3=Aerial Ace}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Slash|2=Fire Punch|3=Aerial Ace}}}} Z-Moves used Moves improvised Trivia * Charizard is the only starter Pokémon owned by a main character to be fully-evolved upon its debut. Related articles * Poké Ride Charizard Category:Island Kahunas' Pokémon Category:Pokémon belonging to Ash and friends' family de:Kiawes Glurak fr:Dracaufeu de Kiawe it:Charizard di Kawe zh:卡奇的喷火龙